Version 1.12.1
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.12.1 - 1.12.1(12) September 27, 2006 Other changes * Updated Mac custom cursor file format and API * Alt-Shift-H (Windows) / Opt-Shift-H (Macintosh) hides HUD Attachments * Clock labeled as Pacific Time (previously SLT) Bug fixes * Fixed typos in Buy Land Floater * Fixed typo when joining a group with a fee * Fixed texture picker opening all folders * Fixed a 'level of detail' issue causing performance degradation * Inventory window refreshes after renaming a folder * Classified asks to save when OK is selected * Top Scripts shows a list when opened * Trash doesn't close when purging an item * Torn IM windows can be minimized - 1.12.1(11) September 22, 2006 Other changes * Added new option when buying land back from a group you have contributions in: ** 'Remove XXXX square meters of contribution from group' *** This option is checked by default, and will remove group contribution associated with the parcel ** This option (and its default setting) should greatly reduce accidental land holdings and mis-billings * New keyboard commands for IM windows: ** Ctrl-[ and Ctrl-] toggle between IM windows ** Ctrl-Shift-W closes the active IM window * Textures can no longer be uploaded or displayed at 2048x2048 resolution ** Prevents several crash issues ** Existing textures above 1024x1024 will be decoded at 1024x1024 resolution * Estate owners/managers are exempt from access lists (but can still be banlisted) * Script and Notecard windows remember their last size * Offline Instant Messages that have not been received for ninety (90) days will be deleted * Double-clicking a name in Friends list once again opens an IM for that resident * Pay button restored to Friends list Bug fixes * Fixed tooltips getting cut off * Fixed dead space above chat/toolbar * Fixed classified ads showing 'Ad placed: Not yet published' * Fixed extra object in Buy Copy floater * Fixed mute via profile * Fixed warning 'assigndangerousmemberwarning is missing from alerts.xml' * Fixed Script Warning window causing visual glitches * Fixed 'Apply to Selection' button in Edit Terrain * Fixed Bug Report window mentioning abuse report * Fixed a copy-paste method that was failing in Inventory * Fixed 'Attach To->' from inventory * Fixed 'Return All' and 'Return Selected' * Fixed highlight selection for several text windows * Right-clicking a large inventory folder no longer creates a large client/server load * Next button appears for Search -> Events when there are over 200 events * Search Events should sort properly * Texture Mapping no longer has repeated options * Copy option is available when selecting multiple items in Inventory * Buy Currency appears correctly in Buy Land floater * Open contents floater moves with window resize * Folders can once again be purged from trash * Texture picker remembers 'Apply Immediately' setting * Animations can have their properties changed * Scripted \n nextline option now being handled correctly by chat history/debug channel and onscreen * New scripts no longer show 'New Script' in editor window (i.e. after being renamed) * Fixed several client crashes - 1.12.1(10) September 21, 2006 Bug fixes * "Missing Image" and gray avatar textures should not get stuck any more * New presence code to address friends list not updating correctly, etc. * Fix for Group IM failures caused by the presence issue fix * Improvements to automated defenses against replicator attacks * Performance improvements when multiple objects are being returned - 1.12.1(9) September 14, 2006 Bug fixes * Fixed incorrect llTargetOmega() spin rates * Fixed IM window resizing on close/open * IM window saves size across sessions * Inventory can once again be dropped on any part of a resident’s profile * Pay dialog scales for larger buttons * Fixed Top Scripts/Top Colliders highlighting incorrect object * Fixed mute for scripted give inventory (particularly for group-owned objects) * Further improvements when editing long notecards or scripts - 1.12.1(8) September 14, 2006 Bug fixes * Fixed an issue causing large amounts of packet loss to occur when downloading textures * Resolved a crash when seeing other avatars * Fixed a bug causing low framerate in some regions - 1.12.1(7) September 13, 2006 Bug fixes * Resolved an issue where avatar textures would not bake - 1.12.1(6) September 13, 2006 New features * Residents can be invited to your Friends list, even while they are offline or far away. * Estate access and ban lists boosted up to 300 entries (previously 63) * Estate managers now have the ability to subdivide and join parcels * ‘Play’ has been added as a menu option when right-clicking an animation in your inventory * A ‘Stop’ button has been added to the Animation prompt. The ‘Play Locally’ and ‘Play in World’ buttons (when an animation is opened in Inventory) will switch to ‘Stop’ when activated. * ‘Keep’, ‘Discard’, and ‘Mute’ have been added to inventory transfer notifications - Clicking mute will put that user on your mute list * Texture dimensions have been added to all texture preview windows Other changes * Improved OS detection for Windows XP 64Bit, Windows 2003 Server, and Windows Vista * Added timestamp and land resale/join information to About Land -> Covenant * Changed the default draw distance for low end machines to improve frame rate * Particle systems are now ‘muted’ when a resident is muted * Help menu now has a link to the current Release Notes LSL changes * llHTTPRequest throttling changed, requests are now limited to once per second per primitive. Category:Release Notes